Simply You
by flyaaway-xo
Summary: Who knew her future soul mate would be the guy whose nose she almost broke with a soccer ball? .ReidOC.
1. be my girlfriend

- **Simply You** -  
_flyaaway-xo _**  
**

My brand new story! Isn't it awesome? :P Yeah. I know it is.  
So, this is my ReidOC idea I was talking about in_ Chasing Purple_.

Uhm. ANYWAY. I'm still very new to this. And I've never actually tried anything like this considering my other story, _Chasing Purple_, involves around a TylerOC romance, so this is still very new to me. Reviews, and criticism is much appreciated.

Also, every time you review-- I give you a snippet of any future chapter, so review, people! ;DD  
Annnnnnnnd if you want to see pictures of the girls-- go to my profile!

Oh. Before I forget-- this story is around the boys junior year, alright? So there's no Chase, Sarah, or any of that.

Alright. I kept you long enough! Onto the chapter! :P

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**

* * *

  
**

"Gah! I am so excited!!" Avery White exclaimed loudly throughout Spencer's cafeteria, making few heads turn, hey, it wasn't everyday White was yelling. Avery beamed, popping her soccer ball up in the air with her hands, not paying a bit of attention to her surroundings.

"Excited for what?" a mischievous voice behind her asked, and Avery didn't even have to turn around to know who it belong to-- Brooke Smith, of course. Her partner in crime, best friend, sister, and "Ohmygod. I soooooo do _not_ know her!"

Brooke titled her head, taking a seat next to her brunette friend in the cafeteria, shaking her head inwardly after spotting the already two large cups of coffee littering around best friend. Avery could deny it all she wants, but she was addicted to that shit.

Avery grinned happily, "Soccer, of course!" she stated in a 'duh' voice, and Brooke nodded her head mockingly, causing Avery to roll her eyes playfully.

"You would think you would be over that by now…" Brooke trailed off, slinging her tote bag onto the table-- wads of paper falling off onto the table in the process. Brooke was a slob, she knew, did she care? Nope.

Avery smiled wide, "When soccer is concerned, nada!"

Brooke didn't answer her, she just furrowed her brows, and dumped her tote bag all over on the table. Money, paper, pencils, a couple of books, and a bunch of other junk spattered all across the table.

Avery blinked. "Could you be anymore messy?"

Brooke shrugged, "Probably." she than bit down on the bottom of her lip, searching through her stuff.

"Whatcha tryin' to find?" Avery asked curiously, sitting down her soccer ball to peak over Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke sighed in defeat, "My history homework…" she trailed off, stuffing her stuff back into her bag quickly, she turned to Avery with a pleading expression, "Can I copy yours? Because I lost mine…" she scratched the back of neck cheekily, not at all embarrassed, it was pretty typical of her anyway.

Avery rolled her eyes, shrugging, "I don't care-- just change up a few words, yeah?"

Brooke beamed, and Avery went back to bouncing her soccer ball on her knees, leaving Brooke to do whatever-- most likely corrupt innocent bystanders, but whatever. Her thoughts admittedly drifted to soccer; soccer was her everything, basically. Besides schoolwork, and busting her ass to get the best grades-- it was her number one priority. She loved it so much, and she was extremely excited for this year's soccer team-- starting in a couple of weeks.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed that her soccer ball had went out of it's steady bounce, and hit Reid Garwin in the face as he just walked by with a tray of lunch in his hands.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cursed, his tray of food now degraded on the floor, as his hands cupped his nose. It was already starting to swell, Avery noticed.

"I am _SO_ sorry!" she exclaimed, jumping up to help him, Brooke's laughter wasn't exactly helping the situation either.

"If my beautiful nose is broke, I swear-- it's your life, White." the blonde growled, and Avery gnawed on her lip.

Well, shit.

-

"Going to go see Reidy-poo?" Brooke's teasing voice filled Avery's ears, as she felt her best friend walk up beside her. Brooke's tall frame almost towering over her small one.

Avery ignored her for the most part, shifting her books in her arms. It was after classes, and she hadn't seen Reid since this morning. She really hope she didn't do too much damaged; she already felt guilty and embarrassed enough.

Brooke pouted beside her, "Aw, where's the crazy Avery from this morning?" she asked, whining, and Avery rolled her eyes. Brooke could be so childish at times.

Pushing her glasses up on her nose, Avery sighed, "Shut it, _Brooklyn_," she hissed, starting to get aggravated, she was stressed out for the most part, and Brooke wasn't helping anything. "I have a headache, and after I check up on Reid - stop giving me that look - I'm going to call mom, and go to sleep." was her firm reply before she turned up her nose, and left Brooke in the hallway.

Brooke behind her, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting again. God. Avery could be so _serious_. The only time she wasn't uptight was when soccer was concerned.

Sighing, the auburn haired girl shifted her tote, and went off to her dorm room; shared with Kira Snider. Lucky her.

_Not_.

-

Avery knocked on the door again, hoping this was the right one. The blonde girl in the hallways said so, but no one was answering it, so she wasn't sure if it was or if it wasn't.

Knocking once more, the dark haired girl was just about to give up until a voice behind her told her otherwise.

"Looking for me?" was the smooth reply behind her, making her jump just about two feet in the air.

Avery turned around, blushing, "Er…" she looked up towards Reid, who seemed to be okay for the most part-- his nose was a bit red, and the swelling seem to have gone down, so it wasn't damaged much.

"Speechless? I know-- I would be to in my presences." he gave her a drop-dead gorgeous smile, and Avery couldn't help but feel utterly disgusted. She had heard the rumors of Reid Garwin being an absolute cocky prick, but _still_.

Finding her voice, Avery straightened herself up to her full height, and said, "Uh… right. I was just checking to see how your nose was…" she trailed off, blushing a bit, and Reid leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm fine," was his reply, Avery nodded, which followed the two into awkward silence.

"Uhm… well, I'm going to go. Tell me if you need anything," Avery said after a couple of moments, turning around to leave until Reid caught her around her wrist.

"Wait-- there is something." he gave her a flirty smile, and Avery wished she could take that back.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, stumbling onto her words at his smile, which only seem to give him an ego boost.

"Be my girlfriend."

Say _WHAT_?!


	2. killing me slowly

- **Simply You -**  
_flyaaway-xo_

Alright, so, I totally _hate_ this chapter. -shrugs- But I've re-written it over a billion times, so this'll just have to do for now. D:  
Also, more on the fact next chapter why Reid asked Avery to be his 'girlfriend.'

Sorry guys!  
Uhm. Okay, I'm sorry it took me forever and a day to update this, but thank you for waiting so patiently! And the review's kind of took me away! So, keep them up! And remember every time you review I give you a preview of any future chapter! Alright. Thanks and peace. xx

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I wish.

* * *

"Y'know, you're kind of a slut."

"Y'know, you're kind of ugly."

Brooklyn Smith rolled her blue eyes, the comment made by Kira Snider not affecting her in the least.

"At least I don't have AIDS and ten different kinds of STDs. Which reminds me," she smiled in a mockingly way, pushing Kira back with her forefinger, "Stay off the side of my room! I don't want to catch a disease!"

The look on the redhead's face made Brooke collapsed in a pearl of laughter.

"You wanna know something, Smith?" Kira narrowed her eyes, "At least I can get a guy." she smiled in a of triumph, putting a hand on her hip.

Brooke stopped, cocking an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well," she laughed, patting Kira on the shoulder while she made her way to the door, "Let me know how that goes for you!" she called over her shoulder, laughing as she closed the door behind her.

Ah. What a good day.

-

Avery opened and closed her mouth for a few minutes.

Reid smirked, folding his arms over his cheat, and leaning on the door frame.

"What'd you say?!" she finally said, her eyes bright and her postured weak.

"You heard me; Be. My. _Girlfriend_." he smirked and Avery looked as if she was about to die of suffocation.

"I-I no, no, no, I _can't_!"

What was this guy's game?! She said she would help him! This wasn't helping!

"Yes you can," Reid say, his face turning serious, "Look, you said for me to tell you if I needed something." he frowned, "I need you to do this." the look on his face told her he obviously didn't like asking for help and he swallowed his pride to ask her this.

Avery eyes grew wide, "Uh…But - I can't! My parents! And School! And I'm Avery White! And you're Reid Garwin! And, and, why me?!"

_Note to self_, Reid thought, _this chick freaks out over little things_. "Because," he smiled deviously, "I'll make your life a leaving hell if you don't." Well, he _was_ Reid Garwin.

Avery swallowed, "I'm really the wrong girl for doing this…" she whispered, this wasn't fair!

He smirked, waving his hand dismissively in the air, "Look, it's only going to be for four months."

She stopped breathing, four months with him?!

"..And it's only going to be for pretend. I really need you to do this."

"But, but, WHY?!" she wailed, her face written in panicked.

Reid rolled his eyes, was this girl a nutcase or what? "Because my parents have been on my case for finding a real 'girlfriend'," he made quotations with his fingers, "Plus, Kira Snider is getting a bit…too stalkerish for my liking."

Stalkerish? That wasn't even a word.

"That doesn't explain your question," she frowned, oh god, what was she getting herself into? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Reid shrugged, "First chick I came across."

Figures.

"I-I-" she stumbled, licking her lips, he just smirked.

"See you tomorrow."

And slammed the door on her face.

What a bad day.

-

"School sucks," Avery mumbled into her folded arms the next October morning.

"Really?" Brooke pondered, her forefinger propped under tilted chin, "I think it's quite amazing, actually," she grinned, and Avery glared. "…Or not. What's wrong with you?"

Her question was left unanswered as a blond manwhore decided to sit down next o the half-dazed Avery White, kissing her on her cheek soundly. Twenty or so girls hearts just dropped in the cafeteria right then.

Brooke dropped her fork and stared wide-eyed at the two before promptly throwing her head back and laughing loudly.

Tyler Simms, who also joined the table, blushed at the many eyes now looking over. _This_ is what he gets for having Reid Garwin as a best friend.

Avery grumbled, pushing Reid off of her, sneering, "What do you think you're doing?" He wrapped an arm around her, "Being couple-y, duh." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She shivered all the while thinking Reid like's to make up his own words.

"I didn't agree to this," she whispered back and he arched an eyebrow as if saying 'I'm Reid Garwin and I can make your life a living hell.'

She slumped back in her sit, defeated.

Brooke who finally calmed down from her laughter, wiped her eyes, and grinned deviously at the two, "Sooo," she trailed off, her blue eyes landing on Reid, "You planning to deflower my best friend now?"

Tyler snorted at this.

Avery blushed and moaned.

Reid smirked, wrapping an arm around her, "If it all goes to plan - yes."

Avery mouth dropped.

"Just kidding," he smirked, closing her mouth shut, "Don't want to catch flies, do we, _sweetie_?"

Avery didn't know what to say, oh god, what was she getting herself into?

It was a moment of silence.

"Wait -" Brooke blinked, "So you two are dating?"

"Yes."

"No."

The 'couple' glared at each other. Tyler rolled his eyes, "They're pretending," he answered for her, smiling slightly and Brooke grinned.

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow towards Avery who look like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die, why couldn't she for once in her life have a backbone?

"…That's interesting."

Tyler snorted again, as if saying 'no shit.'

Reid slapped him over the head, "Be nice, baby boy."

Brooke couldn't help it, she laughed, "Baby boy?! Hahahaha!"

Avery, feeling bad for the blushing boy, glared in Brooke's direction, "Oh, shut it _Brooklyn."_

She fell silent.

Ten minutes past by.

Brooke picked at her food, flicking random pieces of food off her fork and laughing when it hit someone, Tyler caught up on some homework, and Avery - unsuccessfully - tried to shove Reid's arm off of her.

"Well," Reid stated, laughter in his voice, "I feel this is going to be a great four months."

Avery groaned and banged her head on the table.


End file.
